Overview The protocol-specific research support resource is a mechanism for supporting innovative institutional investigator-initiated clinical trials that are deemed meritorious by the PRMS committee based on programmatic and scientific priorities, but which have insufficient support to meet their objectives. This resource is viewed as a means to support high quality translational research and encourage the development of clinical investigation. In the past, such investigations were supported in a limited manner by individual programs such as the Breast Center, the Center for Cell and Gene Therapy, the Prostate SPORE, and the Texas Children's Cancer Center. With the establishment of the Cancer Center, we anticipate that the number of such studies will increase both within the existing programs and in nascent programs such as the Gl and Gynecology efforts. Initially we estimate assisting with 2 or 3 projects per year, based on recommendation by the PRMS committee (see below for examples of the types of trials this resource would support). The Protocol-Specific resource is intimately associated with the CTSU as that facility is the support mechanism for research coordination and data management within the Cancer Center. Funds are requested for support of research coordination at each of the major Baylor-associated clinical sites, as we anticipate that these innovative trials will be offered at every site